icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 7
"Break-up?! Aira and Rizumu's Big Fight" is the seventh episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the seventh episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis With Aira and Rizumu on opposite sides when it comes to Mion the duo get into a fight and decide to go solo after ending their friendship. But with neither girl happy and Aira deciding to quit as a Prism Star, how will they fix things? Summary Mion and Neko-chi are making their way through traveling services when Neko-chi complains over the heat. Mion stops as a poster nearby catches her attention and she observes it before heading on her way. Elsewhere, Rizumu is busy training when she approaches Aira. She gently scolds her for not dancing, like she is supposed to, but Aira quickly changes the subject by suggesting they stop by Prism Stone to look around. At first Rizumu is against it, but she finds herself giving in. Upon arrival Aira quickly begins to run around while fawning over everything inside. Rabi-chi hangs out with Rizumu and Bea-chi and Rizumu doesn't understand why Aira likes fashion so much. Aira offers to perform another Pretty-Remake on Rizumu and she refuses, so she runs off to admire the outfit worn by Mion. Rizumu joins her while questioning Mion and Aira quickly starts to explain why she is so popular, along with the blog she runs, and the clothing worn by her. She also has a lot of charisma and is very inspirable. Due to her adoration towards Mion, Aira gets annoyed when Rizumu reminds her she has yet to do a Prism Show and isn't to be admired. She then says she hates Mion and tells Aira if she likes her so much, she should just go off and marry Mion. Confused, Aira asks why Rizumu is acting so weird since it isn't like her. Rizumu reminds her of her desire to do the Aurora Rising, especially before Mion and asks Aira why she became a Prism Star to begin with. Aira admits that she likes the attention she gets, and because she enjoys wearing the cute clothing but this only angers Rizumu and she claims Aira isn't improving. She accuses her jump of being a fluke, but Aira insists the clothing do help, because learning styling skills to be just as important, like Jun told them. Rizumu claims while this may be true she won't let herself get distracted with clothing because they're not as important as skill. Aira is unable to respond to Rizumu, so she tells her to just quit being a Prism Star if she isn't entirely dedicated to it. This shocks Aira and reduces her to tears, causing her to run out of the store with Rabi-chi barely in tow. She runs straight home and to her bedroom, sitting in the dark while staring at the table where her Prism Star items are laying. The following day at school, Aira and Rizumu avoid each other. Aira heads straight to the training room to wait for Rizumu in hopes of speaking to her, but to her shock she sees that Rizumu has switched back to her previous outfit she wore before they met. She tries to speak to Rizumu but she listens to music and ignores her. When this does nothing, Aira heads into Kyoko's office and informs her that she has decided to quit the school. Kyoko is very confused, and Aira explains that someone like her shouldn't be bothering with Prism Shows. She feels she isn't fully dedicated to them, but she admits surprise when Kyoko doesn't bother to try to stop her. Kyoko explains that because there are many girls aiming to become a Prism Queen, the ones who hesitate or get scared will be the ones left in the dust by the girls behind them. Eventually she will be forgotten by everyone, and nobody is going to be helping her. This reduces Aira to tears again and she runs out of the room, leaving Rabi-chi and her Prism Stones and Carrier behind. Jun happens to come across an angry Rizumu later after she finishes with training. He asks her about Mion and she mentions that Mion is not someone she can lose to. Before walking away, he also asks her what she thinks about Aira while trying to deal with this, causing Rizumu to go silent. The next day when a show comes around, Rizumu is told that Aira quit. She seems a little surprised, causing Kyoko to ask if she can't do a jump without Aira, but Rizumu insists that she can. At the Harune Household, Aira looks over a magazine with Mion in it. She is approached by her brother, who asks if she had a Prism Show that day. Aira tells him no, but he was sure of it and is able to deduce that she got into a fight with Rizumu. He walks away after they momentarily bicker, then Hiro Harune comes by to say that since Aira quit Prism Shows, she can now take over the Cake Shop. She claims she didn't though, and they are joined by Omi, who suggests that Aira go outside for some fresh air soon. In the world of Prism Stones, Rizumu makes her selection. Bea-chi is a little concerned over her but Rizumu insists that she knows what she is doing. She picks a couple of Prism Stones, deciding to go with her usual attire, which causes Bea-chi to be somewhat disappointed since she didn't even bother to try picking something new. Aira arrives to Prism Stone a bit later and heads inside. She finds many cute and nice clothes, and finds something right away that would be perfect for Rizumu. But this makes her sad again, until Sho approaches to speak with her. He comments on how the outfit is like both Rizumu and Aira, by having an inside and outside. He explains the many ways they can be switched, and while separate they are nice, together they work the best. Suddenly, Aira happens to hear something from a nearby television. Someone announces that it is time for Rizumu to perform. She watches as Rizumu performs, and she claims to be ready for this. She does well during the performance, but when it comes time for the jumps, she is unable to perform a Prism Jump. Everyone cheers for her but she is unable to understand why she can't jump. She spots Aira nearby, but Aira has no idea what to do until Rabi-chi shows up with the Prism Stones. Aira quickly changes and runs into the ice rink. She tosses Rizumu the Prism Stones and tells her to go change while she occupies the audience. While confused, Rizumu quickly runs off and changes into the new outfit Aira picked for her. She rejoins Aira on stage after she performs the Fresh Fruits Basket Prism Jump. She is able to perform Stardust Shower. She lands onto the ice rink as everyone cheers for her, along with Aira and a happy Bea-chi. Above the rink, Jun speaks with Mion about what has been going on lately. He asks her if she feels any more motivated now, but she claims that she doesnt and walks away. Later in the day, Aira and Rizumu stand together in silence. Aira eventually speaks by saying that she is unable to put how she feels into words. She likes to perform in Prism Shows, and likes to do it even more when she is with Rizumu. Being alone over this time has made her realize how much she values being with her. This touches Rizumu, and she agrees with what Aira says. Together the girls smile while their little teachers cheer. But to the girls surprise they are approached by Jun, who says they are rivals. Rizumu insists that she isn't an enemy though, until Jun explains how important Rivals are to people. He then turns and leaves after saying how important it is to treasure a rival. The girls decide to do their best from this point on and reconcile with one another. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mion Takamine *Neko-chi *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Hiroshi Harune *Omi Harune *Shou Trivia * Unavailable. Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes